Breaking Down
by Rena2
Summary: CHAPTER 3! I'm excited. It's badly written, and chances are I will re-do it, but tell me what you think! I love it! Lucas torture...littlery torture. Can't give anymore away! It's kind of an action adventure now, anhoo! R
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  
Hey everybody! I'm a new author. I've lately been reading a lot of Sea Quest fics and it got me inspired! This is only chapter one. I'll try to update as often as I can! Please review! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the characters and/or places in this story. It is a work of fiction, and I am making no money off of it.   
  
Warning: This story contains child abuse and later chapters will have subjects with anorexia and other depressing events! You have been warned.  
~Rena  
  
  
  
  
Lucas Wolenczak walked calmly onto the Sea Quest. They had been on shore leave for ten days, and Lucas' visit with his father hadn't exactly been pleasant. The welts on his body and clumsily bandaged, probably broken ribs showed for that. He also had quite a bruise on the side of his face. When Bridger had asked what happened, he assured him that he's just taken a tumble down the stairs and that he was fine. He sighed sadly, remembering the conversation.  
"I'm sorry..." he whispered softly, walking through the hall towards his room.  
"Hey Lucas!" Ben Kreig greeted warmly, smiling at his roommate. His smile faltered though, after getting a good look at the boy. The ugly bruise on his face, along with that fact that he looked to be about ten pounds lighter. He'd never seen anybody that thin, Lucas' skin sunk in visibly around his eyes, his face ashen.  
"What happened kid?" He whispered quietly.  
Lucas' wanted to let everything go, tell Ben everything and let out all his pain. But he just couldn't...his father would kill him.  
"Nothing," he laughed a little, "damn stairs, jumped right out in front of me."  
Ben let out an amused grunt, "Moron," he said jokingly.  
Lucas laughed again, "Always man." They both laughed again, albeit awkwardly.  
Ben looked at him again, taking in his dishelved appearance. Maybe Luke's just tired, he thought to himself. "Yeah, that's it." Lucas' looked at Ben curiously, "Huh?"   
Ben shook his head, "Nothing. I'm going to go get food, wanna come?"  
"Nah, thanks. I'm good."  
"K."  
Yup, Lucas thought, just another day at the Sea Quest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey Ben?!" Bridger walked into the mess hall, "You seen Lucas?"  
"Yeah, he's in his room, probably asleep, poor kid looked dead." Ben, along with the rest of the senior staff sitting with him, looked at their captain.  
"All right, thanks."  
"Speak of the devil," Tony said with a grin. They all turned to the entrance of the mess as Lucas walked in.  
"Hey everybody," he said sleepily.  
"Ah Lucas! Just who I'm looking for," Bridger gave Lucas a friendly clap on the back. It didn't seem quite so friendly accompanied by Lucas' scream of pain.  
He fell to his knees, losing his vision as white, searing pain smashed through his body. Causing his stomach to lurch painfully as the searing heat ran through his chest and back."  
"Lucas! Lucas buddy, what's wrong?!" The Captain's voice was full of concern. Lucas opened his eyes again; there were so many people around him, suffocating. He couldn't take it; he couldn't let anybody see him like this. He jumped up and broke through the crowd, running as fast as his legs would carry him, back into the safety of his room.  
It only took a minute for Bridger to catch up with him. He stopped at Lucas' door, cursing when he found it locked.  
"Lucas! Lucas what happened?! Let me in damn it!" He banged on the kid's door.  
"Nathan," Kristen Westphalen walked up to the captain, slowly taking his hand in her. She looked at him hard, taking in the lines of worry on his face and the concern in his eyes.  
"What happened to him Kristen?"  
"I don't know, but breaking down his door isn't going to help matters. Really now, he looked frightened enough."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about him," Bridger said, "He has to come out."  
"He will, just give him time." Dr. Westphalen smiled at him. As they turned around, ready to walk back to the bridge, they heard the faint sound of the door unlocking. Turning slowly, Bridger walked over to the door.  
"Good luck," Kristen said, and continued on towards the bridge.  
Lucas was standing by his bunk, looking down at that ever so interesting spot on the sheets.  
"I was five the first time it happened. We had just discovered my 'gift', my genius," Lucas voice was soft, void of emotion, "My parents had accepted the fact, they had thought of so many ways they could use me for, show me off as I got older. But that night, my parents, they got into this huge fight. It's not like I'd never heard them fight before, but this was different. This was really bad. I stayed in my room, I was crying, and really really scared. Finally, after about an hour or so, I heard a door slam. I remember feeling so relieved. And then dad....he came into my room. I could smell the alcohol as soon as he walked in. I was so young, I had no idea what was happening," his voice wavered a bit now, the captain stood at the open door, listening closely.  
"And then he came up to my bed, I was supposed to be asleep, but I hadn't been able to through al the screaming. He saw that I was awake, and he got mad. He started yelling at me, and he told me that the fighting was my fault. That my mom didn't want a kid, that she was tired of dealing with me. She took it out on my dad, while he, on the other hand, took it out on me."  
Lucas heard Bridger's sharp intake of breath. He swallowed hard, not allowing tears to fall. He continued with his story, stony-faced.  
"I...I remember him yelling, calling me worthless, telling me my existence was pointless. I couldn't get out of bed for a week after that night.  
"As I got older, the beatings got worse, and for such stupid stuff, he'd beat for the dumbest goddamn things! He always had me working on his little projects. By the age of ten I was the best computer hacker that anyone could find. I knew computers better than I knew myself, I still do. One time, when I was working on one of them, it failed. He was asking me to do the impossible. He...he got so mad...and he took off his belt, and made me take off my shirt. He beat me for hours, as if it were a whip. I don't know how I lived...the pain...."  
Lucas stopped for a minute, turning to meet the captains teary eyes. Lucas himself hadn't cried, and wasn't planning on it. He knew what crying led to; his father didn't like crying. So he kept going, staring at his commander.  
"After fourteen years, he stationed me here on the Sea Quest. My mother didn't even say goodbye, she'd been at work, I knew from experience that her work was more important than me. My father had given me a 'good beating' the night before. He said it was to help my discipline. That considering what he did to me now, it was going to be much worse when a military captain had to deal with me. And he told me that if I ever told anyone, he'd kill me.  
And I knew.....I knew he was serious. Lucas closed his eyes against the pain, yelling at himself for wanting to cry.  
Nathan had tears running down his face, hearing what had happened to this kid, the amazing, wonderful child, had been through, hurt him more than anything ever could.  
"And now, a year later and home from a ten-day shore leave. My dad hadn't seen me in a whole year; he had some catching up to do."  
Bridger watched as Lucas opened his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them. He was surprised to see that there was nothing in them. Facade securely in place, his guards up.  
"Lucas...I.." The captain was abruptly cut off.  
"I'm used to it by now sir, it's not that big of a deal. I can take care of myself, I may be young, sir, but I'm not stupid. I told you so that you could tell the rest of the staff. Then no questions will be asked."  
"How...how can you stand there and tell me it's not a big deal?! You've known this.....you've lived like this for so long, and never told anybody!"  
Lucas sighed, annoyed, "Please captain, please leave..." he whispered.  
"I will do no such thing!" His voice softened as Lucas flinched, "You are an awesome kid Lucas. You're the smartest, most mature fifteen-year-old I have ever me. And nobody, especially you, deserves to live like that. Nobody. And I'll be damned if I ever let those monsters come near you again. I love you like you were my own son Luke, how could you have kept this secret for so long?"  
"Please sir, please..." Lucas was breaking, and Bridger knew that.  
"It's okay kid, you're safe here, it's okay to let your guard down."  
"No..." Lucas breathed, "Crying leads to pain, so much pain...everywhere." A lone tear fell down his ashen cheek, dropping softly onto the floor. "It hurts captain, my heart.......it hurts so much!" He finally broke, sinking to the ground and curling into a sobbing ball of misery. Nathan quickly broke out of his reverie and was down beside him in mere seconds, "Lucas! Lucas it's okay, it's okay...shh..." he wrapped his arms around the boy in a tight hug, not willing to let the boy drown in his pain alone.   
"No!" Lucas yelped, "I'm sorry I'm crying! Please...please don't hurt me..."  
"Shh Lucas, I'm not going to hurt you, I'd never, ever hurt you." Bridger held the boy, allowing him to cry into his shoulder. Listening, pained, to the sobs that tore from the boys throat, tearing a his very soul. He was so fragile, so damn fragile, he couldn't take anymore. He looked down at the boy in his arms, the blonde hair shaking as his body trembled, racked with the harsh sobs. "It's okay Luke, you're okay here. I'll protect you, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Bridger said anything he could to help the child, to ease his pain. Lucas held onto his like as if he was a lifeline, his only ray of hope in his world of pain."  
"Captain?" the word was breathed, coming from the open door. Ben, Tony, and Kristen looking in worriedly and very confused. They saw the tears running down Bridger's cheeks, they heard the sobs coming from the teenager they'd never seen cry.  
Bridger nodded, silently praying for Lucas' heart.  
"Lucas, you're hurt, I'm going to let Dr. Westphalen check you over. Okay?"  
Lucas only sobbed harder, burying his face further into Nathan's neck.  
He looked at the doctor and nodded, watching as she hurried off to get a sedative for the distraught teen. Ben and Tony looked on worriedly, and Bridger just continued to hold his young, shaking, friend.  
"Hurts....pain...everywhere.....so much pain..." Lucas' voice held an eerie sadness, breaking all three men's heart. "It's okay, you're all right now."  
Lucas didn't even feel the injection when Kristen returned with the sedative. He just drifted off into a dreamless sleep, his pain gone for a short while.  
Ben and Tony walked in also, looking at the child, he'd never seemed so small before. Ben gently pushed the blonde bangs away from the sleeping boys face. "I never knew....I never even considered. After all the nightmares..." They all looked at him surprised, Ben continued, "Ever since he came here, he's had these horrible nightmares, they got better that last few months, but every night, he'd wake up so scared." He shook his head, "poor Luke."  
Westphalen was crying also, "lets get him to med-bay, and captain, you'd better tell the rest of the staff. They are all very worried." Bridger nodded, and picked up Lucas carefully. The boy weighed little more than paper.  
They didn't even feed him! The bastards didn't even feed him! He thought maliciously. He wanted to kill Lawrence and Cynthia Wolenczak. Wanted to hurt them the way they hurt Lucas. But he would no sink to that level, never would he act as they did. But for now, he just wanted to be there for Lucas, he just wanted to keep him safe.   
The four of them walked, protectively, through the ship towards med bay.  
  
  
Ending Note:  
Thank you to all that read it! I really am having fun writing it! Please review! It'll make me go faster! ; ) Thank you all! And I know I'm mean to Lucas! What can I say......I love ELF's!   
~Rena  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone!! Alright, here's chapter 2! I know another one where Lucas cries, but I made it kind of morbid…and if you think about it, if you finally let go of something that painful, you'd be cryin' a lot too! Anyways! I worked really hard on this after an ETERNITY of writers block. SO please review! Thank you all for the wonderful comments! You guys are awesome! ~Rena   
  
Ben sat silently next to Lucas' bed in the med-bay. White sheets were pulled up to the kid's chin, covering his bandaged ribs. His hair fell softly into his closed eyes and his breathing was even and slow. Ben watched his chest rise and fall, awe-struck. He didn't understand how anybody cold survive such pain; he's have gone into a deep depression by now.  
  
But not Lucas, he wouldn't burden anyone with his problems, let his feelings show. Ben sighed heavily, remembering the "crew meeting" that had happened half an hour before. There hadn't been a dry eye anywhere once Bridger was finished telling the crew about Lucas' breakdown.  
  
"No…" a small voice broke through his thoughts. He looked once again to his young friend, who's face was now scrunched up in pain and his head thrashed about wildly.  
  
"Lucas…C'mon kid, wake up!" Ben grabbed his hand, shaking his, trying to rouse him from his nightmare.  
  
"NO!" Lucas shot straight up in bed, breathing heavily. His face was soaked with sweat, his eyes showing complete and total terror.  
  
"Hey, it's all right luke, calm down," he gently pushed the kids chest, forcing him back down onto the bed, slowly stroking his hair back.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ben asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." Lucas' reply was curt, sounded angry. He was looking at the ceiling, his 'mask' securely in place, all emotion hidden. Ben was confused by his anger, to say the least.  
  
"Luke…what's wrong kid?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine," he closed his eyes, trying not to cry as the memories from the nightmare filled his mind.   
  
Ben asked again, "C'mon, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Lucas blew up, "Goddammit Ben! I'm fine! What do you want me to so to prove that? What do you want me say? That I'm going into depression, that I need help? Jesus Christ! Why do you care anyway? I've lived with you for over a year and you were either clueless or didn't give a flying fuck," he smirked, "of course, I don't expect you to give a flying fuck about anyone, Lieutenant."   
  
"Lucas Wolenczak!" Nathan stormed in, none too happy. He's never heard anything like that  
  
come from Lucas. He was fixing to say more when he saw the Lieutenant.  
  
Ben's mouth was in a straight line, his eyes reflecting the hirt. Lucas' words had hurt him more than anything, he'd only wanted to help his friend. How could he have known that Lawrence was doing that to Lucas?! It wasn't his fault! He met the captains eyes, and then got up and quickly left the room.  
  
Now it was Bridger's turn.  
  
"why did you do that? Ben hasn't left your side since you got here," he started softly, "I've never heard you talk like that before. I know your fifteen, but Lucas…"  
  
"Can I go?" Lucas' voice was sad. He couldn't believe he'd said that to his friend. He had seen the look of pain in Ben's eyes, and knew he was the one who put it there.  
  
"Not yet, I want to talk to you."  
  
"So talk."  
  
Bridger didn't like this side of Lucas, this hostile, angry teenager.  
  
"Don't be upset Lucas, we want to help. You've been hurt so badly, we just want to help you."  
  
"Captain, I told you so you'd leave me alone, it was meant as an explanation, not an invitation for pity," Lucas said coldly. He hated acting like this, he felt awful. He would apologize to Ben, and then cry his eyes out, but he just couldn't show that kind of emotion again. He couldn't trust so easily, they would use it against him, he just knew it!  
  
Brider had guessed as much, he knew Lucas better than the kid thought he did, and knew he was trying hard to hold it together. But he had to get Lucas to open up, even just a little, let it out, learn to trust. He knew that the first time he'd cried in years had been only hours before, and he knew there was much more hurt to cry out.  
  
"Lucas, Dr. Westphalen and I were looking through your medical records…" Bridger said quietly. He watched as Lucas' eyes widened, and hurt crossed his face for a moment.  
  
"And we came upon a file from your fourteenth birthday."   
  
Lucas closed his eyes, angry and saddened by the memory.  
  
"Did he really…" Lucas cut him off.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nathan closed his eyes, so angry at Lucas' parents. His father was a well-respected man, and nathan had now lost all of that respect towards him.   
  
"Did they really what?" Ben asked, walking back into the room. He's never really left, couldn't bring himself to leave the kid.  
  
"They stabbed me…" Lucas whispered, a strained murmer.   
  
Ben stopped walking. He looked frantically at the captain, his eyes begging to be told differently. It couldn't be the truth, nobody was that cruel. The captain just looked at him sadly and shook his head.  
  
"They…they stabbed you?" Ben asked disbelieving.   
  
Lucas was trembling, "With a steak knife…on my birthday. I'd finally confronted my…father…about the beatings. I threatened to tell somebody. He was trying to kill me. He wasn't drunk either. I always thought that he couldn't control it, because of the drinking, but that night…he really does hate me."  
  
"Lucas…" Bridger said softly.  
  
"The knife…so close to my throat…God…my hands!" Lucas' eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
Bridger was confused, what had happened to Lucas' hands? He knew he's been stabbed in the stomach, barely escaping with his life, but he didn't remember anything about his hands. Unless…, "Laceration's on palm and back of both hands, severed bone," Bridger repeated from the file. Ben looked confused. Lucas eyes were still shut, his face a grimace of pain, looking as if he was about to break. And Bridger sat with a very sad, very concerned look on his face.  
  
Lucas opened his eyes, looking at his hands. Faint scars, long and white, but faint, were on the palms and backs of his hands.  
  
Ben finally realized what they were talking about. He watched Lucas choke back a sob. He was shaking so badly, his eyes looking frantic, filled with pain. More pain than Ben had ever seen.  
  
Bridger noticed this too, his heart breaking again. It was the second time he's watched this boy, this fragile little boy, shatter in front of him.  
  
"No," Lucas whispered, "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. I can't cry…boys don't cry." He curled into himself, pulling his knees to his chest and laying on his side.  
  
Ben and Bridger looked at each other, then back at the trembling teen. Lucas looked bak at them with with pained sapphire eyes.  
  
"I want…I want it to stop hurting. And it never will!" Lucas let a tear roll down his face. His pain almost palpable.   
  
"Lucas…" Bridger sat on his bed, picking Lucas gently up into a sitting position, gently wrapping an arm around the boys shaking shoulders. But Lucas stayed stidd, not taking the comfort. Ben sat down on the other side, gently smoothing Lucas' hair back.  
  
"You can let go Luke, you're safe now bud. You can trust us." Ben said softly.  
  
"No! Everybody I trust betrays me! Asking for trust is asking for betrayl!" Lucas tears ran unbidden down his cheeks. He tried, tried so hard to hold back his sobs. The two officers didn't know what to say. And within the awkward silence, Lucas finally fell free.  
  
He collapsed heavily against Bridger, letting out a choked sob as he hid his face in Nathan's shoulder.  
  
"Please…just make it stop hurting! I…I can't take much more!" he could talk no more after that. His entire body shook with sobs. His heart hurt so bad, the turmoil he was in.  
  
Bridger held him again, a small ball of misery. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair and spoke any words he could think of to comfort him.  
  
Ben watched, his heart breaking over again at the site. Lucas was such an awesome kid, how could somebody hurt him so badly?  
  
He cried for a long time, letting his agony take over his mind. His best friend and his captain crying with him.  
  
Ending Note: That was short I know! I'm sorry! I just have to type up the next chapter (wrote it during class) thank you all again!! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
Ack! This one really isn't that good…but I really like it. Lol..doesn't make sense does it? Oh well! Anyways! Please review! The next chapter is very important, so I'm spending some time on it. Don't forget about me! You guys are the best! Thanks for all your wonderful comments!  
~Rena  
  
  
  
  
  
Kristen walked into Med-bay as Bridger gently lay Lucas down. The boys eyes were   
closed, fresh tear tracks running down his ashen cheeks.  
  
  
"What happened?" she asked Ben, who was looking at Lucas with eyes full of sorrow.  
"He…he was crying again, memories hurt him so badly…" he paused for a moment, "how could   
anyone do that to a child?"  
  
Bridger turned to her, taking her in his arms. She hugged him back tightly.  
  
"Love?" she asked gently, "are you all right?" His grip tightened.  
  
"they stabbed him." His voice was gruff.  
  
"I know, we saw his file, remembe…" Bridger cut her off.  
  
"No…in his hands. They took the knife and stabbed through his hands!" he heard her sharp   
intake of breath, and pulled away slowly.  
  
"No…" she whispered. That wasn't just abuse, that was sheer torture.  
  
Bridger closed his eyes, "he has the scars Kristen. He's hurting so badly." He looked to   
the bed and saw Ben stroking Lucas' hair back. Kristen clung to the captain, letting her   
own tears fall for the boy. She couldn't stand to think about the pain he must have gone   
through.  
  
Ben gasped softly as Lucas opened his eyes; eyes that were emotionless once again.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Ben…I'm so sorry…" Lucas voice was small, horse.  
  
"I know kid, it's all right," he smiled as Lucas yawned tiredly.  
  
"Lucas?" Kristen walked up to the bed. Lucas noticed her tears almost imMediately.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep. I'll let you get back to work…everything…tomorrow   
okay?"  
  
Lucas let his heavy lids fall as e nodded, asleep almost instantly.  
  
Bridger put his arm around Kristen's shoulders and Ben stood up.  
  
"Lets let him sleep."  
  
They left Med-bay quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping angel in front of them.  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
Lawrence Wolenczak sat, bored, at his desk. He was thinking about his dear son,   
that stupid, stupid accident of a child. He wouldn't have had to beat his if the kid had   
any common sense! But, he was worried. Not for Lucas of course, lord, that boy could rot  
in hell. But he's hurt Lucas badly before the boy had gone back to the ship, and he knew  
that questions would be asked, and that the boy would tell. It was partly his fault, he'd   
made it very difficult for Lucas' to come up with a lie, but if the kid knew what was good  
for him he'd keep his damn mouth shut! But what if he didn't? he'd lose his job, go to   
jail...  
  
  
He couldn't let that happen.   
He pushed a button on his intercom.  
  
"Helen?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Get me O'Bryan, now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Lawrence smiled, this was going to be fun!  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
Lucas sat leisurely beside the moon pool, listening to Darwin splash happily. It   
had been a week since his break-down, and he wasn't feeling much better. But everything   
would be okay. He was in control.  
  
He smiled as his stomach rumbled insistently, crying out for food. He was so proud  
of himself, he had eaten only once within the past week. Not only that, but he had   
managed to keep his eating in control under the watchful eye of the entire senior staff!   
Only a person who was in such complete control of his life could do that…well…maybe he   
couldn't control anything in his life right now, but he could control what he ate.  
  
He smiled again as his stomach gave the same pleading cry. This time Darwin had   
something to say about that.  
  
"Lucas hungry!" he yipped.  
  
"No Darwin, I'm not hungry at all!" Lucas voice was commanding. He was lying through his   
teeth though, he was starving; but if he didn't eat, everything would be okay.  
  
"Lucas strange." He splashed Lucas playfully. The teen laughed and stood slowly.  
  
"I need to get back to work. Bye!"  
  
Darwin looked to Lucas' retreating form. Something wasn't right.  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
Thomas O'Bryan walked silently through the empty corridors. His stride was quick,   
anxious. He wasn't sure how Lawrence had gotten him onto the SeaQuest, or such a friendly   
greeting from the captain, but he had to respect the man.   
  
He walked , quick and silent, into the small doorway of the resident teen's room.   
He smirked, this brat had it coming to him. The bastard had stolen O'Bryan's job. He was  
supposed to be on the SeaQuest. He was supposed to be the computer genius! Not and   
insolent fourteen year…wait…he was fifteen now, wasn't he?  
  
O'Bryan had memorized this code, Lawrence had given it to him only hours before to   
open Lucas' door with, and never had he been so happy as to finally have an opportunity to   
get his revenge.  
  
He punched the numbers in slowly, smiling at the soft click of the lock, and opened  
the door. Lucas sat on the floor, his back to O'Bryan, shaking slightly. He was playing  
with something, a computer chip of some sort. O'Bryan couldn't tell what it was in the  
darkness.  
  
"What now Ben?" Lucas said as he turned around, "aren't you supposed to be…" he stopped   
short, noting in fact that this bearded man in front of him was NOT the Lt.  
  
"Hey kid," O'Bryan said gruffly. He sprung almost instantly, catching the boy by his   
collar and putting a hand to his mouth.  
  
Lucas was terrified, his entire body shaking. Who was this guy? He started to  
squirm, cry out, anything.  
  
"Shut up!" O'Bryan whispered hoarsely, "be still and shut the hell up!"  
  
Lucas did as he was told, closing his eyes as the man pulled out a pistol and held it to  
his head.  
  
"we're leaving, and you're going to get us out of here," the gun clicked, "Understood?"  
  
Lucas let his tears fall as he nodded. He glanced at his watch…2:30 A.M., nobody was up   
but Ben…and he was so far away.  
  
O'Bryan pushed Lucas roughly in front of him, having him lead to the launch bay.   
He was going to steal that sub back…and the kid was going to cooperate damn it!  
  
Passing into the ship and shoving Lucas into the captain's seat, he leaned against  
the wall of the ship.  
  
"Drive."  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
Bridger woke with a start, bolting up, heavily breathing and sweat soaked.  
  
"Nathan?" Kristen murmured sleepily beside him, becoming immediately concerned when she saw  
the look of complete terror on his face.  
  
"Nathan! What's wrong?" she wrapped her arms around him tightly, allowing him to bury his   
face in her neck.  
  
"Some…something is wrong Kristen…"  
  
She rubbed slow circles on his back, soothing.  
  
"What…?" she was cut off by an insistent knock on the door. Grabbing her robe and giving a  
regretful glance back to the captain, she opened it.  
  
Tony stood there, looking absolutely distraught.  
  
"Lucas is gone."  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
The only sound in the room was the soft clank of the shackles around Lucas' wrists.  
He was hanging from a pole on the ceiling, the cuffs chained around it, feet inches away  
from the cold stone floor. His arms felt as if they would rip off at any moment, the   
strain on his arms too painful. His shirt was off, displaying the bloody welts and bruises  
about his chest. His back held home to brutal lashes, blood dripping slowly down his   
flesh. His shoes had become nothing but tattered strips of leather, his feet numbing in   
the cold of his own personal hell. His face was bruised beyond belief, his lips broken and  
bleeding. And his hair, once a silky blonde, now streaked scarlet and hanging limply in  
front of his blue eyes.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, a week at the most. His head hurt like  
all hell, pounding blood between his ears. He's been drugged; apparently his keeper was  
experimenting with a new torture concoction he'd worked up, and Lucas was his guine pig.  
It was horrible pain, that awful drug, horrid hallucinations that brought more pain than  
anything he could imagine. He shook his head, trying to shake out the memories, but only  
succeeded in causing pain to shoot through his skull.  
  
He lifted his head,, slowly, careful not to hurt himself too much, and looked   
toward the ceiling. He didn't even know where he was! God…he just wanted to go home! He  
wanted the Captain, and the doctor…  
  
"Captain…" A futile, raspy whisper coming from his parched lips and horse throat. He  
wouldn't give up, but how much more could he take?  
  
"Help…" 


End file.
